Devil Circle
by BlackRose015
Summary: Death and rebirth...two things that belonged to their live for centuries, but what is when they really die? No memories of their fromer live. A lutanic mother. A new gym teacher with incredible power. People that seem so familiar. What is this feeling of knowing them? Matt and Carrie, two siblings that just happen to get their whole live turned upside down. What is behind them?
1. Prologue

Silent whimpering was heard. Two teens, a boy and a girl, both sixteen sat in a dark closet.

"Shush, everything gonna be alright sister." The boy mumbled quietly while he rested his chin on his sisters head. The girl herself just let another silent whimper out and curled herself further up in her brother's lap. The boy sighed silently as he moved his hand in soft circular motioned. That was a hellish day. First because they over slept and missed the mornings prayer, resulting in their mother punishing them, then they came too late to school, where not only the teacher cared lesser about the two of them then the dirt under their shoes but also their classmates send them through hell and because they came too late, they got detention, which got them into trouble with their mother again and that all now ended up with the two of them having to spend their night in the praying closet, begging for forgiveness by their mothers god.

"Sister, we need to be more quite, if mother hears us and that we're not praying…" The boy trailed off, not daring to voice what's gonna happen if their mother found out that they were not doing what she wanted them to.

Margaret White, a total nutcase and very religious woman, which interprets the Bible in a way that one could just describe as wicked, really wicked. Her mania made her abusive, unpredictable and harmful for her children…the devil children, how Margaret called the two twins.

The male looked down at his whimpering sister.

Carrie White, the older one from the two, not by much but still. At the moment curled up in her brother's lap and whimpering silently, trying hard to keep as quite as she could, which wasn't easy. Not too long ago Mrs. White, the twins stopped long ago viewing that lunatic woman as their mother, punished Carrie for a 'sin' and the male knew from experience how long after it, it would hurt.

"Shush, everything gonna be alright…I just know it, everything will turn to the better."

-Line Break-

In another galaxy, on a faraway planet, inside the office of one of the tallest buildings in the main city, stood a red haired woman in front of the chief's desk.

"You understand your mission?" The red haired woman nodded and placed her right hand over her heart.

"Yes chief, mission understood and accepted." The blond haired woman dismissed the red head, before turning around in her chair and took a look at the dark night sky.

"Soon…"

-Line Break-

"Honey? Are you up here?" The dark blue haired man popped his head through the trapdoor that led to the attic of the house.

"Hon?" The man eyes widen slightly and worry appeared on his face as he saw the red haired woman kneeling in front of some old boxes, pressing something against her chest, sobbing.

"Hey, what happened? 'clair?" The red haired woman turned her head to look at the male with a tear stained face.

"They…they've been reborn…Armbrust…the two of them…they…I been order to become…to become a…a teacher at their school to…to watch over them and…and to be there when…when their memories returned and…and to…to protect…protect them." Armbrust stared shortly at the red haired woman, before he hurried over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"They've been reborn…our babies…after two hundred years and…and they'll be coming back when their memories returned…when they want to."

* * *

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


	2. Éclair Montague alias Rita Desjarden

The red haired woman leaned against a pole of one of the sports field lights, playing with a strand of hair, a habit of hers when she was getting nervous. Two hundred years…it's been two hundred years since they died and Eclipse was not able to safe them. How would they look like? How would they act like? What was their personality like now? Did they already started to remember? Would they recognize her?

"Now I know how these mothers that give their children away and years later want to see them feel…" Noises. Laughing. Shouts of 'Creepy Carrie', 'Freak' and 'creepy freak duo' were heard and then, another voice. A voice Éclair would recognize under a dozen of voices. It changed, it wasn't fully the one she knew but it was still the same. The voice she heard hundreds of years ago for the last time. It lost its once confident ring nearly fully and sounded weaker than it once did, but for sure it was this voice, one of the two voices she wanted to hear so badly again for years. Whipping her head around the red headed woman saw a group of people. A group of people harassing two other teens.

"What did ya call me, freak? Wanna repeat that?" Laughter erupted as the black haired male landed on his butt, another black haired hurrying to him and kneeling down.

"Matt, come on, let it go, don't get into trouble again." The girl tried to sooth him down, to stop him from doing something reckless, while the boy, Matt, glared up at his bully. A glare that was even more emphasized through the male's red colored eyes, even if it didn't helped much against these bullies.

"Yes, Matty-boo, listen to your creepy sister." The class started to laugh harder as the football player made fun of the two on the ground sitting teens. Matt's glare increased about some degrees.

"I said: 'Shut up you motherfucking bitch of a cocksucker' but I think I maybe should have mentioned the part about you being brain dead too." The player that pushed the black haired male onto the ground before growled as he grabbed Matt by his collar and pulled him up, so merely the tips of his shoes touched the ground, and sneered into his face.

"Now listen you freak, apologize, right now or else I'll teach you some manners."

"Dream on, you brainless monkey."

"What did you say?!" Matt laughed.

"You're right. I should take that one back. It's an insult," a smirk on the black haired males appeared as he saw the pleasant face of his bully, "for all monkeys."

The face of the bully fell.

"You take that back Freak! Or else-"A startled cry went through the row of students as the red eyed male spitted at the footballer.

"You shitty bastard!" The bully threw Matt back onto the floor and reached back to hit the boy on the floor.

…

Dead silence.

…

All were looking at the bully.

…

At the boy on the ground.

…

At the hand that held the footballers wrist in a tight grip.

…

At the arm to which the hand belonged.

…

At the woman, to who this arm belonged.

…

The red head chocked her head slightly to be able to look at the bullies face.

…

A smirk draw itself on her lips, sending a shiver down all of the students, that bullied the two black haired teens, back.

…

"I'd advise you to never try that again, or I'll pulverizes every bone of yours, got that?" The whole class stared at the red haired woman in fear. Her smirk really managed to shake them. Well, nearly the whole class. The two on the ground sitting teens stared at the woman with a look of slight awe on their faces.

This was the first time one ever did something to help them. Not that this woman would be like this to them for long.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell do you care about those freaks?" The amethyst colored eyes of the woman fixed on the blond haired girl that just spoken. The leader of the Ultras, Chris Hargensen, the girl that was one of the main bullies of the school.

"Me? Oh, I'm no one, just your new teacher. Rita Desjarden, that's the name I'm gonna use here and…how about you go and run thirty laps around the field as warm up…no wait make it fifty-five, for your harassment and the freak comment." The class groaned, but as they meet the teachers glare again they hurried to run the rounds, after all something about this woman just screamed danger.

"You two stay here." The red eyed twins looked at each other. Like they thought, the woman's behavior towards them would change fast.

"We should get you some ice for that bruise, before it swells and turns all blue and ugly." Okay, that wasn't really something the twins expected now. Unsure the two shared a look, something that the teacher did not missed, before the two followed the woman.

-Line Break-

"Here."

"T-thank you Miss Desjarden." Miss Desjarden smiled as she handed the cool pack over to the younger twin. Silence filled the room. The male holding the pack against the side of his head he'd been hit. The red haired woman watched the two teens carefully. The girl sitting next to her brother, while the boy cooled his cheek. They both were close, which made the teacher smile, seeing that the two were still so close, it even seemed as if they already managed to reawaken their telepathic ability, Austausch. The way they acted around each other…yes they did reawaken this part of their ability already.

"W-why did you…why did you help us Miss Desjarden?"

"Huh?" The red haired blinked a few times, surprised, no shocked about this question, "why should I not? I'm here for helping" The twins looked at each other again, arguing about what to do. Should they tell her why it was unusually for someone helping them…she would find it out either way sooner or later and if she found out now and treat them like the rest was treating them it would be less…hurtful for them then.

"B-because…we're freaks…we're creepy…we're devil children…w-we're a-a waste o-of space, no one…absolutely no one ever helps or cares for us…" Rita's eyes widen at what the black haired girl, Carrie how she was called now just said. That was a sick joke, it had to be! How could one treat them like that? How could they talk and think about themselves this way? What happened to them to break them and make them thinking like that?

"I-I t-think m-my brother a-and I better…better go a-and r-run those l-laps." Carrie already wanted to stand up, like her brother as they both were pulled forward.

"Now listen to me you two, neither of you is a freak, creepy or a devil child and most important you are not a waste of space. You're two wonderful people. You're caring, you stand up for each other, you're two really, really wonderful and special kids." The two teens blinked. That was a first. No one ever told them anything like that. No one ever told them that there wasn't anything wrong with them, it was always just how their very existence was a waste of space. No one…no one other than themselves gave them a hug. No one, but this woman…this woman that just told them that they were special, wonderful and not a waste of space…she hugged them.

"M-Miss Desjarden-"

"Éclair, for you two it's Éclair." Blinking the duo looked at their teacher, which still kneeled in front of them still each hand on of their shoulders.

"É...Éclair?"

"Jep", the woman chocked her head as side, beaming at her students, "that's right. Éclair Montague, that's my actual name, but don't tell anyone else that. Got a reason why I'm using the name Rita Desjarden"

"Éc…clair…"

_**"What the-I was gone for a few hours and what happens?! Hell broke loose!" A woman with auburn haired, bind into a braid that fell over her left shoulder, and red eyes glared at a dark haired man, that sat in the middle of a bunch of toys. **_

_**"Hehehe…sorry Éclair, honey, those two are really-No! Dee! Dum! No climbing up that!" The woman sighed as the man hurried over to the two toddlers, that were barely able to walk more than a few steps, who tried to climb up a bookshelf.**_

"Eh? Huh?" The teens blinked and registered the red haired woman's face in front of them.

"Is everything all right you two?"

"Y-yes, Miss-eh…Éclair." Éclair smiled again, relieved that the two snapped out of whatever was wrong with them for a moment.

"All right, then come one, we should get back to class and you should also run a few rounds as warm up before the real lesson begins."

-Line Break-

Click. Swish. Gulp, gulp, gulp. "Ah…" clang.

A soda can was placed down on the desk. Steps were heard, followed by another click sound and a screen appearing out of nowhere in front of the woman that pushed the bottom that made the screen appear. The face of a dark blue haired man smiling at the woman in front of the screen.

"Ah, is it already night at yours?"

"What gave you that idea? Shitty bastard…" The man smiled, ignoring the shitty bastard comment, it was normal for his wife after all to use that language when she was pissed at something but could not just go and pulverize that reason. Moreover, it was clear from the beginning that this mission would get on that woman's nerves.

"The fact that you're wearing your nightshirt already or maybe it was the fact that you needed to turn on your lamps already." The woman growled while she took another ship from the soda can.

"Shut up…"

"I will, in that time you're telling me how your first day as teacher was, Éclair?" Silence. The woman took again a ship from the soda can, placed one of her elbows on the desk and leaned her head onto the to the elbow belonging hand. A growl was heard again.

"I meet them, both of them. They are still as close as ever…well maybe not as close as they once were but as close as they can get as siblings I guess. They even look nearly identical as before. A little paler, their muscles aren't as strong as they were, not that hers were ever that obviously that you saw them in a instance but by his you see it a lot better and more over…both of them seemed a little sickly and their don't have the same light in their eyes they used to have but other than that they didn't change from looks here that much…but their characters…they are a lot shyer and get nervous fast was result in them starting to shutter when stumble over their words. Well…it seems like their older personality breaks through their shyness the second one of them is bullied-"

Before the woman could continue her husband interrupted her.

"Bullied?! When I get my hands on them I'll show them for what I am an E.S member actual and not a simple Inspector!" The woman smiled slightly as she heard the man letting go of some nice swears, that could have been from her.

"Yes…and I believe this bulling is that reason for why they are so shy now, if they weren't bullied they personality would be just like it was…I think they actual have these personalities still but are too afraid to show it…Those bastards…how can they bully them?! How can they call them freaks?! Say that they are creepy?! Make them feel like a waste of space?! How can no one help them, they said themselves that no one ever helped them! No one also means that woman that gave birth to them this time! You should have seen it Armbrust! As I went and took them with me to get him a cool pack, they were worried, afraid! They were afraid I would end up treating them like everyone else treats them! And as I hugged them later! The look on their faces! They looked as if they never had been hugged before by anyone but themselves!"

"Éclair…" Armbrust looked at the woman worried. She was shaking, shaking from anger. It actual surprised him that she did not went and break those brats every bone fur bullying two of her babies, but he also knew the reason behind. Until the prom she had to act like a teacher, watching, taking care, and helping them with their memories and abilities. Just after the prom they could disappear like they never existed. Up to the prom it was still nearly a year so Éclair could not show of all of her power, just bits…

"Armbrust, when this is over, when they are back, we're going to take them and Mercredi to the new Amusement Park at home, we'll show them again that they are special, that they are two wonderful kids…that they are no waste of space, show them in every way." Armbrust smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes we'll do that, I promise. I'll go to Eclipse right away and tell her that after the two are back, you, Mer and I are going to take off for a little time. But Éclair…take care, of yourself and of our twins too, I won't be able to visit until in a few weeks so…please tell me whatever happens to you or them, all right."

"Will do…thanks for letting me let of some steam." Armbrust nodded, whishing the red haired woman a good night before the connection was cut off.

* * *

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


	3. Sebastian or Armbrust

"I'm sorry, sister, I'm sorry." The black haired girl gave only a small, reassuring smile to her brother, while kneeling in front of the bathtub.

"Matt, did I not told you to punish her for her sin?" Matt looked down at his sister, unsure with what would happen next, and grabbed her forcefully by her hair. This was just not right, what this woman force them to do to each other.

'Forgive me sister, I am so sorry, I really am.' And with that thought in his head, letting Carrie listen to him apologize telepathic, Matt pushed the black haired girl's head into the water filled bathtub. Matt watched his sister struggle for air while he hold her head under water and hearing the woman behind him count down the seconds how much longer he had to torture his beloved sister this way, or how that woman called it punishment.

…

Ten

…

Nine

…

Eight

…

Seven

…

The boy pressed his eyes shut and turned his head away from his sister, he couldn't watch her struggle anymore.

…

Six

…

Five

…

Carrie grasped for air as her brother pulled her head up again release her from nearly drowning. A slap echoed through the small bathroom. The girl's read eyes widen in horror as her head spun around and she saw her bother stumble backwards, after their mother slapped him.

"I did not tell you to release her just yet!"

"She was close to suffocating; I will not kill my sister. Not for that devilish god of yours!" Carrie held her breath as she looked from Matt, who slumped down the wall, to the woman that stood in front of him, hand still raised to strike again and glaring at the boy. The atmosphere was so thick, so tense, Carrie was sure she could cut the air with a knife if she wanted to, not that she wanted to anyways.

"Carrie, go to bed. Matt and I are going to have a little talk." Fearfully the black haired girl stared at the woman. The voice so calm, collected, so dangerous low. Carrie shivered. She knew what was going to come now, and it scared her.

"N-no I"

"Carrie." Tearing her eyes away from the woman she feared the black haired girl looked at her twin, who also spoke in a calm and collected voice while not turning his glare away from their mother, "go to bed"

"But…Matt."

"Go, now." Carrie looked unsure at her brother, but did as she was told and hurried stumbling out of the bathroom and towards her's and her brother's room.

Slamming the door shut and throwing herself onto her bed, the black haired girl covered her ears, not that that helped much. Silent tears run down the face of the girl, as she pressed her eyes shut and her hands against her ears, still hearing the noise of something falling down the stairs. Even if she wouldn't hear it, she knew what was happening. Their mother grabbed Matt by his ear, dragging him to the stairs and throwing him down them, all the way down to the basement, that being the source of the noise she heard. When they are in the basement, Carrie couldn't hear it anymore, but still knew what would happen.

Carrie pressed a hand over her mouth, trying to silent her sobs. The nine-tail whip, or a metal bare, maybe even the nine-tails with the metal attachments at the ends…her brothers punishments were always a lot more painful than hers. Since birth Mrs. White viewed Matt as real child of the devil, seny to earth to lead humans to commit sins and to abjure god so they'll go to hell, while with her Mrs. White believed that she was 'only' born in sin. How she got the idea of Matt being a devil child was completely not understandable. Matt only said once, as she asked him, it was because he differed from her, not that that made much sense to Carrie. But even if what that woman said over Matt was true, that still wasn't a reason for her to punish him like that, hitting him, kicking him or using another method to abuse him, not because he wanted to protect her, that was not a reason to punish him, was it? Carrie pulled her blanket over her, if the woman came up and saw that she was still awake…she would be pissed, after all she ordered Carrie to go to bed, to go to sleep, while she punished Matt.

-Line Break-

Silence. The whole house laid in silence, no wonder it was already after midnight and the woman stopped with the punishment an hour or two ago and went to bed, letting the beaten up boy lay curled up on the cold stone floor of the basement. Low steps echoed through the house and the cracking sound of an opening door was heard. It was dark, but there was still enough light to see the outlines of the things in the room.

A small sigh of relieve escaped the boy as he looked at the bed closer to the window and saw the outlines of a person laying there, she was okay and not been further punished. The male slowly walked over to the girl and sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully not to make too much movement to wake the girl up. Carefully he brushed a few strands of the black hair aside, to get a better look on his sister's face and frowned. There were dried traces of salty tears on the pale skin. She cried, again. Just what should become of them when thinks continue like this? No one cared about them, no one would help them. No one, other than maybe this new teacher they got a few weeks ago, Miss Rita Desjarden, or how the woman told him and his sister to call her when they were alone, Éclair.

Éclair…

Since that name fell, the boy had this feeling, as if something really important was connected to it, and he knew Carrie shared this feeling. They tried to find something in the books of the school library, they couldn't go somewhere else, only to school and then directly home, more wasn't allowed. But nothing, they did find nothing and they weren't even sure what they should look for, they only had this nagging feeling of something important. But what was important. They just weren't able to figure it out and not knowing what this important was and what they should be searching for didn't help in the slightest.

"Matt." Matt's eyes focused onto his sisters red colored ones as she pulled him out of his thoughts, even if it was hard to see colors in the dark room.

"Sorry that I woke you up, sister."

"No, no I…"

"You had a flash of these…things again?" Carrie nodded slightly, knowing what her brother mean with 'these things'.

"What was it this time, sister?"

"I'm not sure, it was to blurred and fast, the only thing I really can remember was at the end, shortly before I woke up…it was a lot of fire and some blurred voices, but I can't remember what they said." Matt hugged his sister for a moment and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Try to get a little more sleep, we got school tomorrow. Éclair too…and her lessons are tiring." Carrie smiled up at her older brother and nodded slightly, wishing her brother a good night as he too crawled into his bed and pulled the blanket over himself, before she closed her eyes again.

-Line Break-

Not bad, consider that people here did not had their technology it was quite a impressing building, that was what the blue haired with large black briefcase, that went up to his waist and was rolled over the floor, thought as he looked up at the building. The Ewen High School. A typical American school building, not that he could say that for sure, it been a few hundred years since he was on earth, in their galaxy, and had the time to take a look at the buildings there, but at last it looked like the typical schools in books.

'So, just where now is she?' thought the man as he set his feets onto the school ground. That in front of him was the main building, to his right was the parking lot, so that mean to his left-

"Ey, guys look what we got here, the creepy freak duo!", echoed a shout over the school grounds. The grey-purplish eyes furrowed. Just how the hell did people here talked about each other? The man frowned at the group of people under the tree, standing there in half circle and laughing about something and chanting along the lines of "Freaky duo, creepy duo". Didn't parents here teach their children respect for other and to not treat them in a way they themselves didn't want to be treat?-

Red. The blue haired man's eyes widen and he hurried over to the small group, pushing through the mass and standing in front of the two teens that been pushed and beaten, facing the crowd with a glare.

"Leave all of you, now." Some people in the mob blinked slightly, while other looked surprised ,other looked at the man slightly fearful, while other already run away, not wanting to get into trouble with an adult, and then there were the other who just glared back at the man.

"Do you have problems understanding me, leave now." The growl let even the last person of the group hurried away.

"Damn kids, act all strong a tough against weaker ones, run away with their tail between their legs when someone stands up to them." The man shook his head and turned to the two teens behind him, both staring at him with wide red eyes.

"You two are alright? Nothing hurts? Nothing broken?"

"N-no we are fine, thank you Mr.…" The dark blue haired man smiled friendly as the girl trailed off, not showing that it pained him that she did not know him…anymore.

"Desjardin, Sebastian Desjardin, nice to meet you two." The two twins only nodded too baffled at the man's appearance. He looked like-

"What a pity, all that nice food of yours." The man bent down and picked up the two lunch boxes of the White twins.

"You wanna see a little magic trick of mine?" Again Carrie and Matt were only nodding. How could that man look exactly like the one-

"All right." Grinning the man whirled the two boxes around in his hands a few times before giving them back to the teens they belonged too.

"Hope it tastes alright." And with that the man left the stunned teens, pulling his brief case along with him.

"What was that?" mumbled Matt, a slightly annoyed tune in his voice. As the younger White twin didn't hear his sister responding anything he turned to face her, his eyes widening in shock and he hurried to reopen his own Lunchbox.

The boxes, empty before, were now filled with different delicious looking kinds of food. Fried rice with vegetables in it, salads, one pretty traditional made with tomatoes and lettuces and one made out of different fruits, apple, banana, strawberries, pears and some other fruits that the twins couldn't directly name at the moment were in the boxes now. Even a fruit-drink and a pudding, Carrie's vanilla and Matt's lemon, were in the boxes now.

The twins looked at each other. Carrie opened her mouth first to speak.

"How did he-?" Matt shook his head, answering before his sister finished.

"I have no idea sister."

_**"Armbrust! How often do I tell you until you got it into that thick head of yours? You know you should not use your ability on anything else other than your briefcase! It cost you too much energy otherwise!" A dark blue haired man, laying in a bed that looked like a hospital bed with his hair not in a spread of his pillow, as he didn't had it in a ponytail this time, smiled up at the woman sitting next to his bed.**_

_**"If I haven't done it innocent people would have died. I was doing my job and stop fussing over me Éclair, it's not good for your health." The woman, this time with purple colored hair, with pink and black highlights, that was kept in a high ponytail and still reached further than her mid back and multi colored eyes, one a bright yellow and the other a dull green, sighed.**_

_**"Mother is right father, it does cost you lot energy. That's the reason why your briefcase was extra made for you like this."**_

_**"I know Mer, next time I'll try to remember it." The younger woman with snow white hair and pinkish eyes nodded softly. **_

_**"'Dledee and 'Dledum were also worried about you, Armbrust." The man smiled softly and looked at his two youngest kids, sleeping next to him since they came to visit him and crawled onto his bed, these two little nearly three year old cuties**_

* * *

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


	4. Nouvlesse

"They did what?! Those little cowardly bastards did what?! Oh just wait 'till I got my hands on them. I'll rip them apart, I'll go more sadistic and crazy on them then Alv did on the Nouvlesse!" Greyish-purple eyes followed the hot headed woman as she marched up and down in her small office/changing room.

"I can't believe it! I'm gonna blow them up! I…I…I…why the hell don't you say anything Armbrust?!" Purple eyes fixed on the male sitting in the chair behind the desk, daring him to say something wrong.

"Out of experience, I believed it to be safer for letting you finish your little rant, before I'll help you killing these kids."

"I won't need your help, actual I don't need anyone's help with that! I won't even need power for that! I simply go and rip 'em apart with my bare hands!"

"Your ambition is honorable, dear, but I fear you'll have to accept the fact that I'll join you on that mission." Éclair glared at her husband of multiple centuries, despite him having all right to join her on it, she just wasn't that kind of team player, not when it came to her babies.

A knock on the door interrupted Armbrust from saying what he wanted to say and without waiting for an answer the door opened revealing who knocked. In the door stood a dark haired man wearing a white shirt and black tie and looking quite peeved.

"Miss Desjarden is it true what the students just told me?" The red haired woman glared at the man, while also having a sickly sweet smile drawn onto her face, she couldn't stand him, like over the half of the people here and the reason was quite easy.

"Well I wouldn't know, after all they told you and not me. Still, considering they told you and not me, let me scum this whole conversation up shortly. I'd say they lied, you won't believe me, believing the students and, mind you, I know you sleep with at last one of them. Now you get even more peeved and your face color is rivaling Dextras hair. You'll accuse me of being biased, though we both know exactly who is the biased one of us two and let me tell you it's not me. After telling you this you wanna bring the argument of how I totally favor Carrietta and Matthew and mistreat the other students, and I'll use the argument you cannot beat and that's: All of my punishments are right and just and for everyone and I do have more than enough evidence." The other teacher glared at the red haired woman. Éclair on the other hand only smiled a faked overly sweet smile.

"Anything else, Mr. Ulmann?" The red haired woman continued smiling sickly sweet while her amethyst colored eyes dared the man to say something. Armbrust chuckled silently. The other teacher didn't even notice how thin the ice he was walking on really was. He was playing with fire, with the woman that even scared Satan shitless and he was losing faster than a plane without fuel lost high.

"Yes, yes there is Miss Desjarden." Éclair skeptically raised an eyebrow but nodding, motioning for him to continue.

"The students told me that someone threaten them, as they had a friendly chat with the nu-White twins" Armbrust gave a barked laugh.

"Friendly chat, sure, beating up two shy and afraid classmates is what I would consider a friendly chat." Ulmanns eyes shoot over to Armbrust, who he until now didn't noticed. That blue haired -really? Red hair, blue hair? Was freakish hair color time?- sitting in a chair next to Desjardens desk, wearing some unusual expensive suit and an overly large briefcase standing next to him.

"And who are you? The bomb commando?"

"Really? Bomb commando? That's the best you could come up with?" Armbrust chuckled slightly at his wife's grumbling next to him, before answering.

"I? I'm only a guy visiting his wife at work. A guy who believes you really should check in with reality or at least a psychiatrist, when you believe students ganging up on two others students to be a friendly chat." Éclair laughed. The expression of Ulmann was simply priceless. Eyes wide, jaw would be hitting the floor, if it would be humanely possible. Éclair loved to see this shocked expression on that arrogant teachers face. God did she hated him. Ulmann was one of the worst teachers here, in her opinion. He was playing favorites -hell Éclair did see him making out with one of the students- and belonged to the teachers that were picking on Tweedledee and Tweedledum -no on Carrie and Matt as they are called now- the most, really who even allowed him to look after young adults?

"If you want to I could give you the number of a good one, of course he isn't really cheap and lives in Washington DC, but considering your mental health you really, really need him." Ulmann started to stammer and stumble over his own words, making a clown out of himself while he was at it. Éclair raised an eyebrow as she managed to make out a few of the stumbled words, clearly confused.

"Tell me Mr. Ulmann do either I or my husband have green hair?" The black haired teacher shook his head slightly.

"So what gives you the idea that Sebastian or I was this green haired girl that threatened the students that she would do…what exactly was it? Rip out their throats, force them to eat their own balls, claw out their eyes and let them drown in their own blood and shit?"

"Y-you are, you are-"

"Two of the few who actually see how you mistreat the twins. You really should be ashamed, to treat your students like that." Ulmann glared at the red haired woman and her husband. Those two were hiding something! He knew it! He watched the Desjarden woman for some time now, since she showed up in the teacher room as the new PE teacher and nearly ripped his head off when he mentioned that it would be a favor for the White twins to be put into a mad house. But before Ulmann could find his voice again to say anything, Mr. Desjarden opened his mouth.

"If you would be so friendly to leave now, I'd like to talk to my wife, alone. I don't have much time left as I do have a plane to catch. Of course if you want to explain to the President that I came too late for a meeting with her because you held me up and I could not get my plane on time, be my guest." Ulmann gaped again. That man had a meeting with the President? The President? The President of the USA?!

"Nice, I think you broke him. Okay, listen Ulmann", Éclair started while she shoved Ulmann out of the door, "you be a good boy and leave us the hell alone and you better check in with the school nurse, bye-bye." In a happy sing sang voice Éclair threw the door close and turned towards her husband.

.

.

.

.

.

"So and now explain me why the hell you told him about your meeting with the President, no wait better yet tell me why you're even meetting her and why the hell Un-ou is here and threatening students behind my back." Armbrust looked at his wife, his former friendly expression darkened and turned into a grim one.

"Because...the Nouvlesse" Éclairs eyes widen in surprise, her eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs before it quickly turned into a just as grim and sour expression as her husbands. She remembered how the Nouvlesse not only were they responsible for Alv and Dvergr going against their friends, they also were responsible for…for…

Éclair covered her mouth with a hand, trying to stop sobbing sounds to escape it, as she remembered the second major event that led the E.S to lose two of her members.

"There are still descendants of the Nouvlesse that do share the view of them and call themselves Nouvlesse, as you know. They too figured out that Carrie and Matt have abilities, of course they don't know who the two actually are but…they do want to use them. Get them on their side. Use them against the GOTT." Slightly nodding to show that she understood, Éclair leant against the door behind her and crossed her arms deep in thoughts.

"But that is simply stupid. Even if they would get them on their side, which they will not, they are not gonna use my babies for their sick desires, they won't be strong enough against fully trained E.S members. At the moment even Di-Air got more experience as they do, better control on her abilities and we even managed to beat them in numbers so no matter what they do they can't win with just-…Armbrust they are not planning on using it, are they?" A long sigh was heard. Armbrust reached into his pocket to pull out his cigarettes and put one into his mouth.

"As stupid as it would be, they are." A metallic clicking, the up flaring of an orange flame, the top of the ciggy lighted up.

"But that is…the Nouvlesse tried it before…they tried it on him…do you remember how it ended? He went berserk! He completely lost control, over himself and his abilities! He killed the Nouvlesse there and nearly us as we tried to get him back under control! He didn't stopped until he nearly killed Tweedledee! Do you remember it? How he looked as he registered how close he was to killing his own sister? The woman he loved the most? Do you remember?! Do you?!"

"Of course I do." Armbrust inhaled deeply before he blew a soft stream of smoke out. He remembered it too good for his own liking.

Star Century 0233. The Nouvlesse wanted to strength their troops, thought it never really came out why, and created a drug that should strengthen the E.S members abilities. Tweedledum was their first E.S member on who they tried it and the result was a real catastrophe. The strength of Magnetfeld may had increased a lot, but he lost control completely. Four Nouvlesse who were there to watch the results, six scientists who created the drug and nine doctors who were there to watch over his health were brutally murdered by the Magnetfeld user. Éclair, Alv, A-ou, Dextera and himself could only restrain him after he was in too much of a shock about nearly killing his sister. In the end they build a device, with lots of sleepless nights from Eclipse, Mercredi and Lumiere's side, which helped him to regain control over his ability.

"Our abilities are strong and we can train them to become even stronger, but to use such a kind of drug to strengthen them only results in us losing complete control. This drug shuts off parts of our brains which makes us act like mindless beast…at least in Tweedledums case it did."

"And they want to use it on Matt and Carrie, even though they should know what happened last time?" Éclair sighed as Armbrust nodded.

"Great, when I see them I'll kill them. So now back to my original question. President? Un-ou?"

"The Nouvlesse would need a place we can't interfere with their plans easily, and the twins are, which would make this planet the ideal place to prepare their plans. And Un-ou, well he and A-ou had been ordered to look after the twins, no don't say anything now", said Armbrust and raised his hand to stop Éclair from interrupting him, "you can't follow them everywhere. You are their teacher, you know how suspicious it would be when you follow them everywhere?" A sigh followed by a nod in understanding, Armbrust smiled.

"Good. You know I'd love to stay and explain more, but well, you know I got a meeting with the President, and she's still wary of all of this…so for now…I'll call you later to night." Éclair nodded as Armbrust stood up and walked past her. As Armbrust pushed the door down handle a metallic click echoed through the small room and Armbrust could feel cold metal pressed into his neck.

"Forget you're married and I'll pump your ass full of lead, did I make myself clear?"

"But of course, I love you too" And with that Armbrust left Éclairs office.

.

.

.

"Idiot. I'd told him more than once to not say it like that." Éclair huffed with a small blush as she put the pistol away.

* * *

**Thanks for the beta-ing go to **FunahoMisaki**  
**

**BlackRose015**


	5. Past Death

"Okay guys, that's enough of a warm-up, get over here." The voice of the red haired teacher echoed over the field, as she called her students, who had been running rounds around the field, to her. Éclair waited for the students to come trotting towards her. They were all quite slow for her standards, even the fastest one out of them. Through that probably came from her being used to work with peoples who trained their bodies past their limits, to the point where they could hold their own against one or two Cyborgs, though the only reason why those people weren't consider Cyborgs -even though the ageing was stopped and their bodies mostly weren't their original bodies anymore- was because they had a better genetic structure and only partly strengthen -and stopped the ageing of- their bodies through a fine Nanomist layer under their first skin layer, which was by far not enough to let them be considered as cyborgs. And even other people Éclair once trained were in the military, and thus also faster than high school students.

"Emma, what's wrong with your foot? You're limping."

"It-it is nothing Miss Desjarden." Éclair frowned and harden her gaze on the girl.

"I thought I told you that I don't like it when someone lies to me?"

"Y-yes Mr. Desjarden." The red haired woman sighed and shook her head slightly, these kids.

"Melanie take her to the school nurse, her ankle is sprained and needs to be bandaged." The brown haired girl nodded and took her classmate with her, leaving the Hell's Teacher –the nickname Éclair managed to earn- and their class behind.

"So and now back to you guys, as your muscles are warm now" An evil grin drew itself onto the red haired's face, "today we're gonna do a small obstacle Course."

The class groaned, a small obstacle Course, huh? In their opinion it was one made for the training of military forces. Well it actual was, but that the students didn't know.

-Line Break-

A soft chuckle escaped the shadow, kneeling on one of the thicker branches in the old three, hidden behind other branches and leafs, not seen from the outside but having a good sigh over the sport field. If it wasn't for the students being a bunch of bullies, one could really consider pitying them. The busty woman was a real slave driver, though she usually only wanted the best for other…well maybe not exactly in this case, after having seen the students bulling their classmates and knowing for a fact that the strongest woman alive hated bullies one couldn't be too sure that she did used that as excuse to give the students a bit of their own medicine.

Well, it's not like the shady person was a lot better than the female G-class member, after all he did threaten the students if they ever tried to physical hurt the twins again to rip out their throats, force them to eat their own balls, claw out their eyes and let them drown in their own blood and shit…

"Not exactly the most creative threat I ever made." The shadow sighed and pulled off the black mask covering its face –belonging to the black Ninja outfit the shadow wore- reliving long frizzled green hair and golden eyes with ears a bit on the pointy side.

"Oi, Beasty, how're things at yours?"

…

…

"Fine."

The green haired sighed, again. What a great boyfriend A-ou was. The green haired boy snarled into his micro, which was attached to the collar of his Ninja shirt.

"What was mon code-name again?" The green haired boy clearly heard the other person sigh at the other end though his more than excellent hearing and the earpiece in his hear.

"Everything is just fine here….Beauty..." One could really hear A-ou sounding annoyed with their code-names.

"Were those names really needed, Un-ou?" Un-ou beamed, being more than excited.

"But of course my beasty! How else should we know who we're talking to?"

"By calling each other by name, Un-ou?" The stressing, A-ou put onto his name, made Un-ou laugh softly.

"You are soo naïve, Beatty."

.

.

Beep.

.

.

Un-ou sighed as he heard the beeping sound, telling him that A-ou cut of their connection.

"He can be so mean." Un-ou grumbled as he directed is attention back to the class he was secretly watching, more precise the two twins he had order to protect. Even from his positon hiding high up in the trees he could easily see that the two weren't in the best condition physical. Matt probably even had a few ribs of his quite hurt and Carrie limped slightly, her ankle probably sprained. Éclair also seemed to have noticed it, but didn't say anything.

That would normally make Un-ou wonder why she didn't said anything, as the red haired woman tended to be quite overprotective over her children, her two youngest especially, though he was pretty sure it was to keep them from further abuse by their classmates, he after all saw how they threaten the twins and was sure that they wouldn't like it when Éclair openly favored them even more –even if this 'favoring' was mostly threating them as an human being with feelings and caring about the two when other were around- .

"Okay that's it for today." Un-ou's ears pricked up as he heard the red haired woman talking on the other side of the field. Thank God that his ears were so good, he easily could have heard them if they were on the other side of the school.

"See you guys on Monday, have a nice weekend, class dismissed." Un-ou gave a soft sigh, just why couldn't the twins be reborn into more interesting lives, instead of one full of abuse and shunning?

'Eek!' Un-ou cringed as he was meet with a glare from piercing violet eyes. The red haired woman had walked towards the tree he was hiding, while he was deep in his own thoughts, and was now directly glaring at him.

"Well, well. How are you, Miss Un-ou?"

"Oi! Just because I like wearing dresses and skirts and got myself a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm any less of a man!"

"Really? Go and tell that Ulmann and those students you threaten." Un-ou frowned as he remembered the students he threaten as he saw how they threaten the twins, even more as he remembered an event from this morning on their school way.

"You know that they nearly got run over by one of these brats this morning." Now it was the woman's turn to frown as her glare darkened. The green haired was happy that it wasn't him this time, who sparked her rage. Usually it wasn't something he wished upon someone, the rage of this woman, though on the Nouvlesse and people who mistreat one of his kin he admit he didn't minded it too much when her rage was directed at those people.

"Whatcha said Un-ou? What happened?" Un-ou gulped, even when the anger was not directed at him, that glare fixed on him was more than scary.

"Well, ya see…" started Un-ou as he began to trail of, remembering this morning's events.

~°~Flashback~°~

_Un-ou hid behind a brick fence, covered by an old slowly dying bush. He didn't need to see what happened, his ears were good enough to her an annoying bug fly against the upper window of the house on the other side of the street, house number 55a, from the front door the third window on the left, second floor._

_Yup, Un-ou damn pound of his superior hearing and in his opinion he had every right for that._

_A door open._

_The door of 96J._

_Peeking around the fence the green haired tried to get a good look at the teens coming out of the door. It maybe had been centuries since he saw them and he knew that they were reborn and he also knew that they didn't had their old personalities necessarily, but he somewhat expected them to be more like themselves. This on the other hand he surly did not expected._

_Tweedledee, no -Un-ou reminded himself as he recalled his mission briefing- Carrie was her name now, was even paler than she was in her former live, but it was more of a sickly pale, heir once always wore open hair was now in a tight braid, something Tweedledee only did rarely –she was always quite proud of her hair and thus she wore it open most of the time-._

_Her brother on the other side seemed to be just as sickly pale as his sister –one wouldn't believe that he used to be more tanned than her-, his hair seemed to be the only thing that didn't changed as much as the rest, it still was black and had his former length, though now both sides of his face were framed by bangs, not merely the right side –he always kept his left one back, saying it annoyed him-._

_The golden eyed looking like a fourteen-years-old frowned. Just what the hell did people here do to them, that they didn't even had their quirks that were so deeply rooted in their personalities it was hard to believe that they didn't had them anymore now –Alv and Dvergr as they reborn had, before they remembered who they once were, their old quirks and Éclair too as she had amnesia-._

_But not only their quirks, also their former confidence wasn't there anymore had had made place for insecurity and self-doubting. Hell, once one could have taken their confidence as arrogance. But now they seemed like shells of their former selves._

_'Poor Éclair.' Un-ou thought as he started to follow the twins, unnoticed of course._

_'It's already painful enough that they don't remember her, but that only a shell of their former selves is left…'_

_"Oi, A-ou, you see them too?" The green haired guy dressed in skirt and heels asked through the unnoticeable micro._

_"Yeah, I do. I'm surprised Éclair didn't kill whoever is responsible for their insecurity."_

_"Me too, I-"_

_._

_CRASH_

_._

_A loud crashing sound was heard and Un-ou's heel embed into a car's front._

_The two twins, confused, pushing themselves up from the ground in the small alley they found themselves in, weren't they on the street seconds ago or did they just not noticed walking in here?_

_They didn't noticed that where they had been seconds ago, was now standing a red car with a foot embed in its front roof._

_Golden eyes glared at the driver, looking absolutely livid, before disappearing into thin air._

_No one but the driver and the golden eyed E.S member were aware that that just now wasn't an accident. It was the driver trying to run over the twins, not even the twins themselves. Neither did anyone but the driver notice the feral looking eyes._

_The only thing the surrounding people notice was a crash and a car standing in the middle of the crossroad –even if the traffic light showed green for the people and not for the cars- and, for a second, an female looking person standing in front of it._

~°~Flashback end~°~

"A red car? You sure it wasn't a pick up?"

"Ya know it?" Un-ou raised a surprised eyebrow. He didn't expect the red haired woman to know the car, better said that the driver was still alive when Éclair knew about him.

"Yeah, I think so…Chris boyfriend got a red one."

"Chris?"

"Yeah, Chris Hargensen, the blond girl, leader of the so-called Ultras, main bully of the twins, got a run like a headless chicken, thinks she roars like a mighty lion, sounds like a hissing little wet kitty." The green haired guy bit back a laugh at Éclair's description abilities, but in the end she hit the nail on the head.

"Oh her, yeah her running style is funny…and ineffective."

"See, either way if it was really Billy trying to run over the twins..." Éclair trailed off, but Un-ou knew what the woman meant, he knew her for centuries -like all the other E.S members- so it was only naturally that he understood her easily.

"Yeah, we'll have a problem then." Éclair nodded, deep in her own thoughts. The green boy haired watched the red haired woman. She was probably the strongest being to have ever existed in their world and probably one of the oldest, and such a long life undoubtedly marked one. He remembered just too good how it damaged Éclair, it ended with her getting an amnesia back in SC0326 –Tweedledum was angry at his mother for years as she willingly gave up her memories, it was probably more because he was hurt by it-, though she regained them in the time between SC0327 and SC0329, twenty five years before the twins died in SC0354.

"If he tries to kill them, is he doing that because he belongs into a madhouse, put into one of these nice tight white jackets or is there more to it…"

"If there's more to it, Un-ou, we have to find out what. Is it the Nouvlesse or someone else…why should one try to kill them?"

"Ask me something I know the answer to, not things that make me look stupid for not knowing."

"Un-ou, I think of you as an idiot either way." Un-ou gave a playful glare before saying bye to his co-worker. A-ou maybe looked after the twins now, but he wanted to check their now mother, something about Mrs. White smelt fishy to Un-ou and he was going to find out what it was.

-Line Break-

"So, Mr. Armbrust, did I get this right? First, you are from another galaxy, dimension. Second two overpowered people from your dimension are reborn here and you now supervising them, as they could reawaken their powers every second and accidently lose control. Third, a group of criminals wants to use those two people and our world to plan a coup against the rule in your galaxy." Armbrust chuckled at the woman's perplexed face, she tried to hid it but it was still more than oblivious for him.

"All in all, yes those are the three main reasons for why I am here. I'm playing mediator or middles-man here, whatever you want to call it." The woman looked at the dark blue haired man in front of her, her eyebrows knitted together. The man, Armbrust, he was calm, but the woman wasn't sure if it was a mask or just the calm before the storm.

"What if we want to use these two people for our own gain? There's nothing you could do then." The glare that drew onto the man's face clearly showed that she had touched a sore spot with the man.

"I advise strongly against it" The former calm demeanor of the man had disappeared, being replaced by a cold fury, "if you don't want to listen to my advice, let me warn you, we look after our kin."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Armbrust?"

"Oh, just what are you thinking? I'm not threating you. I am warning you. We lost them already once, a second time we will not allow, under no circumstances." The female President raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"With all due respect, Mr. Armbrust, I hardly believe you would be able to take us on."

"There you're quite wrong. You may have atom weapons and all, we on the other hand are already way, way more advanced in our technology, our weapons and pretty much everything else, we'll be able to take you one just easily and we won't need an army for that. Don't look so surprised. We're already six-hundred-ninety-eight ahead of you, just time wise, technology wise at least a millennium, our technology evolution started years before yours." Now the woman couldn't hide her surprise that well anymore, not that she could hide it from Armbrust trained eyes to begin with. Sure, she was aware that these guys had technology superior to them, but this far superior?

"I'd still like to know just how you know that they are your people reborn."

"That is more than easily. Brainwave." Armbrust gave a soft sigh as he saw that the female President couldn't follow him, "Brainwaves are like fingerprints. Not one is like another."

"But couldn't it be, as this is a different dimension."

"Normally…surly…maybe…perhaps…but not with us E.S members. We're special, as arrogant as it sounds. Not only are we born with our abilities, but the once rulers of our galaxy who were more than power hungry and wanted to keep their super-powered-attack-dogs." Both eyebrows of the woman disappeared behind her short bangs. The man from the other dimension clearly despised the term attack-dogs.

"What did they do, cloned you?" It was meant as a joke, but the way Armbrust face darken was more than enough evidence that there was more truth to the joke as the President thought as she made it.

"They tried, but soon noticed that clones didn't last really long, a few months at the max, at that time and even if they lived longer, their abilities faded away until they were just like normal people, by now that problem can be overcome, but four hundred years ago? No. They did something way, way worse. They took our lives."

"Excuse me, Mr. Armbrust but it seems to be a contradictory for me. They wanted to keep their strongest forces but killed them?"

"Oh no, you misunderstood me. I never said they killed us. I said they took our lives. We didn't die, and since then it's nearly impossible for one of us to die, there are only two know methods."

"You are…immortal?" Armbrust gave a grim nod.

"That's what one would call it…we're pretty much immortal, our bodies may get destroyed, we simply get a new one, we get life threating wounds and simply continue to walk on. We remember every time our body gets destroyed and are forbidden from dying…it's horrible, believe me. No one who gained immortality wants to keep it." The President nodded. She admit she also didn't want to remember every single time her body get destroyed, as that normally lead to death and would be quite painful.

"Then I don't understand how two of yours could die."

"That is indeed, a bit harder to explain. Maybe calling it dying is a bit too much. It is similar to the reborn circle but also different. There is a condition that has to be met. Our bodies have to be completely, totally destroyed and to that degree it's needed one would have to fall either into the sun and be in there for more than a few minutes…no better said a few hours, what is not hard as even we can't get to close to the sun because of the dangers, there is also another way to destroy our bodies like that…our souls would than go into something similar like souls normally go when they die, after that they get 'reborn' into new bodies, lose their memories of their former lives, like people normally do when they die…but then the difference show again." Here Armblast stopped for a brief second to take a breath before continuing inwards.

"Our memories and abilities are still there, deep buried, trying to break free and with that the danger comes. It can go totally out of hand, the abilities can go wild, the people can go mad. Until now there was only one case were an E.S team died and been reborn and it nearly ended in a catastrophe. That's the reason why we're inferring with it now already. We already have three E.S members cloths by, two watching them in secret, to protect them from the Nouvlesse who're trying to use them and other harm and one that's best for helping them control and prevent them from losing control, their former mother, no she's still their mother and the strongest person to ever exist."

"So one pair died though falling into the sun, and the other? Is it the pair that now here?" Armbrust gave another grim nod, his memories of that faithful night unwillingly returning to him.

_**"Defend it at all cost!" The voice of the black haired girl echoed through the voice link between the E.S ships, while C-squared danced around the explosions.**_

_**"You don't have to tell me!" Un-ou growled as he and A-ou dodged around the incoming attacks. Armbrust could hear his oldest daughter cursing next to him, while they piloted around the incoming attack. He could feel the blood speared out of the wound in his back, as he and Éclair were down there he got hit by a laser that damaged his body greatly, no doubt this body was useless soon.**_

_**Energy balls passed the lines of the E.S ships and hit the glowing planet, resulting in explosions. The planet started to glow even brighter, it was close to an explosion that would have disastrous dimensions.**_

_**"No…" Tweedledee stared in horror at the happenings, "if that planet explodes, then this universe is done for!"**_

_**"We will not let that happen!" The face of the red haired woman appeared on the Nano-mist-screen, giving a soft reassuring smile.**_

_**"Kaa-san!"**_

_**"Éclair!" Both Tweedledee and A-ou shouted out for the red haired woman in surprise. The woman smiled softly, next to her standing a shorter light teal haired girl on the exit lift of their sip. The other E.S members relished nearly right away what the two females were planning.**_

_**"Don't do it, Kaa-san! If you do it…" Tweedledum couldn't finish his sentence, for one because his voice gave in and because his mother interrupted him.**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"That's right." The smaller girl gave her co-workers a sad smile over the screen.**_

_**"Lumiere!" Lumiere didn't let herself get distracted by Tweedledee calling out for her.**_

_**"If we use all our power, we'll surely…"**_

_**"Forget it!" It was a rarity to hear Cesario's voice, even rarer to hear him shout, but to stop the two from sacrificing their own lives, he didn't care much about the fact that he didn't like talking.**_

_**"It's our only chance! Without Alv and Dvergr we have no one here who could absorb the explosion!" Éclair argued back, getting slightly angry that the other didn't understand her and Lumiere's decision.**_

_**"Kaa-san, no just no! You can't…you and Lumiere just can't…To-san, say something!" Mercredi turned to her father who had his eyes closed, a painful grimace on his face.**_

_**"Éclair, please do not do that…it's…it's…really not the only choice…I could use my BlackBox ability together with Merc's Inside…we could take a great deal of the energy away…and…and with Cesario and Viola using their ability on the planet itself…"**_

_**"Don't make me laugh Armbrust" That was the harsh answer Armbrust got from his wife, "you're at the end, your body is dying. You won't be able to create a space inside BlackBox strong enough from keeping the energy in there after Merc transferred it in. Neither are Viola or Cesario able to dissolve the planets molecular structure with how much energy they already used…"**_

_**"We still could at last try!"**_

_**"Trying would kill you!"**_

_**"We're E.S members!" Éclair glared over the screen at her husband. Couldn't he see that was the only choice without a too great sacrifice?**_

_**A loud, booming explosion echoed through the space.**_

_**The shock wave sent the different E.S ships spinning. The connection between the ships was cut off as was the energy, leaving only the emergency power supply to keep the ships from falling from the sky –well they weren't in a gravity field but if they were they would be falling from the sky without the emergency energy supply- .**_

_**It took all E.S members a moment to re-orientate themselves and reactive their ships energy system and the connection to the others.**_

_**Dextera was the first to find his voice and asked: "What the hell was that just now?"**_

_**"The Warp-gate exploded." The answer came from Viola, who was shielded from damage by Cesario's own body.**_

_**"Is everything alright by you?" Eclipse looked at all her Co-workers faces, noticing the two missing. Éclair too noticed the two missing faces. The twins hadn't reactivated their connection to the other ships…they had been the closest to the Warp-gate.**_

_**"Lumiere! Get 'dledee and 'dledum on!" Éclair didn't have to tell Lumiere twice. The smaller girl already connected herself, with Wirbelwind's help, with C-squared to reactive the connection, which Tweedledee for whatever reason didn't do already.**_

_**A collective grasp went through the lines of the E.S members as for a short moment, long enough for them to see, as the image of C-squad's inside flared up.**_

_**The twins, both unconscious or at least really close to it, hanging in their seats. Tweedledee, her head against backrest of her seat, her eyelids flickered slightly. Blood running out of her mouth, down her chin and dropping down onto her dress, she had to had some internal wounds, or else she wouldn't had so much blood running out of her mouth.**_

_**Tweedledum was sloped forward, half speared across the control board in front of him. The angle in that his head laid one could guess that he broke his neck as the ship was sent spinning. Under his head was already a small puddle of blood, he probably had a wound that they couldn't see next to the one on his temple, where also blood was streaming out and running down the side of his face.**_

_**"No…no…" Éclair clasped her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes, as the image disappeared. The only thing that they were able to see in the last moment before the connection was cut again, was the walls of the ship breaking apart and flames licking through them, consuming them.**_

_**It didn't take a genius to figure out that the shock wave had sent C-squad directly into the burning planet.**_

_**But the next thing was happened surprised the E.S members, as the planet was wrapped into a black sphere –Windstoß- and, after something seeming exploded in the black sphere, it disappeared, taking the planet, the heat, the broken ships inside it and the twins with it.**_

_**"NO!" Éclair's crying voice echoed through all the others E.S ships, it was the last Armbrust heard before he too lost his conscious.**_

-Line Break-

Éclair kicked her apartment door close with her foot. Key ring in her mouth and two big- and full- paper bags under her arms, the red haired woman made her way to the kitchen, humming a little melody. She placed the bags onto the kitchen table, threw the keys into the small, flat bowl, before turning around and gave squeal in surprise.

"Lumiere!"

* * *

**So, after months I'm back^^**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and leave me some reviews**

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


	6. Lumiere & Sue

In the kitchen door stood the young looking pale teal haired girl, on her shoulder sitting a miniature version of the red Guard Robot Donnerschlag. The girl chuckled slightly behind her hand, while watching the woman trying to calm down her racing heart.

"Are you out of your mind?! To scare me like that?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Éclair towered over the younger girl while angrily giving her a piece of her mind.

"It's not like I sneaked up on you, you only were too busy to notice me. And your shouting is not the way a lady should behave." Éclair rolled her eyes at the younger girl, before she went to unpack the two bags, turning her back onto the pale haired girl, who in turn turned to sit on one of the bar stools in front of the higher built counter.

While placing her newly bought items into the fridge, Éclair casually started a conversation over her shoulder.

"You are here because?"

"To check on my niece and nephew, being an aid to you, you know the usual."

"So you're here as my partner, not as my sister?"

"I'm here as sister, partner and aunt." Éclair nodded while unpacking the two paper bags. With Lumiere, here things could become easier. She was after all the best hacker there is and could get information she wanted a lot faster than Éclair herself could.

"Still you could have told me that you were coming, would have bought something you like."

Lumiere looked at the two paper bags with a raised eyebrow as Éclair already took out the second pile of instant-food. "Are you telling me you only brought instant?"

"Of course not, you saw the green things on top." Lumiere sighed, leave it to Éclair to only live of junk food and instant.

The teal haired girl remembered how the red head went into her self-destructive circle after the twins' deaths, it was the final push that brought her into a depression bad enough to nearly block her abilities completely and shut herself away from people. Only Armbrust, Sommer at that time and Mercredi, Hiver to that time, and Che were able to get her to even somehow be her normal self. It took years for her to become close to herself again, the biggest step was as they found the reborn Alv and Dvergr, who also regained their memories after some time. That was how they learned that E.S members even after they did really died regain their memories when they are reborn.

"By the way, while you're here, I already got a bit of a job for you to do."

"What should I do? If you want me to hack myself into the twins electronic devices, I'm sorry I already tried that and it was no use." Now Éclair looked at her partner and sister in everything but blood in surprised.

"Oh? Why, the firewall too hard to break even for you?" The teal haired girl shook her head.

"No, if it would be just that... It's more like they don't have any electronically powered devices. No computer, no mobile phones, no TV, none whatsoever. The only electronically powered devices I found were a herd, a toaster, the lamps, and a microwave."

"You're kidding me, aren't you? We are in the 21th century are we not?" Another nod from the teal haired girl.

"Yes, yes we are but for whatever reason they don't have any electronic devices a normal teen in this country their age has. I even checked to make sure if other teens have those, they did."

Biting her bottom lip the red haired leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed and thinking. Actually, she wasn't all that surprised about it. She did try to get information on them after all, but it wasn't that easy. She would have to go to people directly after all to get any information, she didn't wanted to risk hacking it simply wasn't her best subject and Lumiere's thing. Most people though blocked when asked or went to insult the twins, much to her disdain, or wouldn't know much.

Fact was, the twins were always with each other and never with someone else, after school they went directly home and didn't have much contact with other people. What Éclair did learned was that their mother was a religious woman that worked as a seamstress in a little shop.

"So they really are kept away as much as possible from the outside world. If their mother knows anything about them having abilities? Maybe they've already awoken more than we thought…"

"I don't know, I really don't we have to figure that one out. But pray to tell me what you wanted me to do? Or was it really hacking into the twins computers and so on?"

"No, no that wasn't it, I already thought you'd do it either way with or without me asking. What I wanted you to do is to get whatever information you could get on two other girls in their class. Chris Hargensen and Sue Snell." Now that was something the smaller girl didn't expected, and she tends to expect the unexpected from Éclair by now.

"Why? Who are they?"

"Chris is the worse bully of the twins, and yes they really get bullied if I could I would- but none of that now. Sue is the best friend of Chris, but something is different about her."

"What gives you that idea?" Lumiere asked while playing with the Chibi Donnerschlag version on her shoulder.

"Because of something that happened after class today.", with that Éclair started telling the teal haired girl what happened.

~°~Flashback~°~

_Éclair just finished her paperwork and placed it in her bag as someone knocked at her door. It wasn't unusual that some of the other teachers came to her because students complained that she was grading something unfair, not that they could do anything about it she had all she needed to back up her choice of grades, but because of that she wasn't too happy with whoever came to her. Two more minutes and she would have been gone and would have had the chance of getting home early, she also had to do some groceries shopping on the way back to her apartment._

_"Yes? Come in", the red haired called not letting her annoyance flow with her voice or show on her face._

_To her surprise it wasn't another teacher that stepped in to complain, but one of her students. Sue Snell, the blond haired girl was the best friend of Chris and Éclair had to admit she had no idea what she was doing here. The girls grades weren't that bad, a C+, so she doubted she was here to complain. The fact that the girl was Chris best friend, who was the worse of the twins' bullies and the one that animated other to bully them, though was reason why Éclair didn't tend to overly like the girl, maybe she was a bit biased but she still acted professional when it came to her classes and grading._

_"What can I do for you?", well better get it over with, thought Éclair and she mentally sighed._

_"I-I wanted to talk with you about the twins, Miss Desjarden." Now that was really something she hadn't expected. Still it made her wonder what the girl wanted, talking about her children with her._

_"And what exactly do you want to talk with me about them? Or do you want to complain about the fact that I treat them like human beings?"_

_The blond haired girl shook her head and gulped. "N-no… I…you noticed that Emma's foot was hurt before anyone else, but the twins…I think they had been hurt too and you didn't said anything…"_

_"So, you noticed that. Indeed, they had been hurt and it wasn't the first time, but if I say anything in front of the whole class what do you think would happen to them? They would get bullied even more and the others would think that I am biased, which I'm probably am but I'm still stay professional during the classes and grading."_

_"You…noticed but didn't say anything?"_

_"Like I said, they would have it even worse than they already have and even though I want to help them somehow I can't do much if they don't come to me and tell me." Sue nodded and kept silent for a moment. Éclair wondered, if that girl noticed and came to her because she was worried why would she take part in the bullying?_

_"They, they been homeschooled until half a year ago. Their mother didn't want them to come to school. Before they came here one would believe their mother didn't have any kids, so rare it was to see them."_

_"I see…", that was something Éclair didn't know already and something that made her wonder what kind of mother they had._

_"A-and they…I once saw that Matt seemed to have scars on his back…I...maybe"_

_"You think they are getting physically abused.", finished Éclair for the girl and nodded, trying to keep her anger inside her._

_"Yes…yes I am" The girl was getting more confident now, at the beginning she was a stuttering mess but now she seemed to have gotten a hold of herself._

_"Tell me Sue, why are you coming to me with that?"_

_"You're the only one who cares about them", a much too expected answer but that still left another one._

_"Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have kept silent and continue watching your friends bully them." Sue looked down at the floor, she looked ashamed of herself now._

_"Because it isn't right. I maybe am Chris best friend but…she changed…and it's my fault." Éclair raised an eyebrow. Maybe if she didn't get information on the twins', maybe she could at least get some on their bullies._

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"I…" Sue stopped and shook her head, "I'm sorry Miss Desjarden, I have to go", and with that the girl turned around and hurried out of Éclair's office._

~°~Flashback end~°~

Lumiere listen closely to her friends' story and understood why she was asked to get information on those two girls and maybe she also could get some on the twins this way, she would start right away.

With that in mind Lumiere jumped down the stool she was sitting on and with a nod to Éclair, telling her she understood and would do it, left the kitchen to get to work.

-Line Break-

It was already dark in the room, the sun had sunk down behind the horizon a good three hours ago and they had been send to bed around four hours ago. But she just couldn't sleep. Carrie turned around in her bed, laying on her side and facing the window, looking outside –they only had thin, white curtains that were half see through in front of their window. She was afraid of sleeping. Afraid one of those nightmares came again. She was afraid of those dreams, they hurt. Not physical but she felt as if it was physical, every time she dreamed it. She also wasn't the only one. No, Matt had those dreams too, so similar to her own, she knew but he also didn't tell her, he kept silent. She turned in her bad again. She just couldn't sleep, no matter what she did.

"Sister." It was a quite whisper, so their mother wouldn't hear but she still heard it. Seems like she wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep tonight.

"Did I wake you?" Carrie asked as she turned her head to face her brother, whose bed was opposite of hers. She saw his silhouette in the darkness sitting up.

"No, you didn't. You can't sleep again?"

She didn't say anything, only kept quiet but Matt knew he was right. He raised his blanket and Carrie followed the invitation, leaving her own bed and walking to his quietly before slipping under her brother's blanket. As soon as Carrie had snuggled herself up to her brother he let the blanket down around them again and laid his arm around his sister pulling her closer. It was comforting for both of them, it always was, when they could be close like this, maybe it was a twin thing, but both knew their nightmares wouldn't be as bad when they were together, because then their dreams too became comforting and they would wish for those dreams to become true.

"Mother will be unhappy."

"Don't worry sister, nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

* * *

**And a new chapter for once^^  
**

**Thanks for betaing goes to ****FunahoMisaki**

**And I also say thank you for the follows, favs and reviews^^**

**BlackRose015**


	7. Chapter 7

"You devils boy!" Carrie flinched as her twin got slapped by their mother. They just came down for breakfast, believing their mother didn't check on them for once and thus not knowing that she crawled into her brother's bed last night, but no such luck.

She did check on them and she knew that the slept in the same bed. They just came down the stairs as their mother was at their throats, screaming at them like a banshee. Matt had placed himself in front of his sister and so he faced their mother's full fury. Their mother continued with her angry rant for a few minutes, Carrie wanted to speak up, to defend her brother, but he stopped her before she could.

He didn't say anything or even look at her but, for years now, they had this…ability that allowed them to understand what the other was thinking, they could even talk this way, sometimes at least. It did cost them a lot of concentration and they usually got rather tired after using it and they couldn't hold long conversations or actual use it intentionally. Still, they could use it good enough for her brother to tell her to keep her mouth shut.

Carrie watched with fear in her eyes as their mother pulled Matt with her into the kitchen. She followed, worried what their mother would do to her brother this time. A painful gasp was heard before Carrie could enter the kitchen and she heard her brother shouting at their mother.

"Stop! Mother! It hurts! Stop!" Carrie raced to the door, fearing what her mother was doing to her brother, he rarely showed pain or even voiced it, for him to shout like this…Red eyes wide and filled with tears as Carrie stood in the kitchen door, seeing what her mother did to her brother.

The smell of burned flesh rose to her nose. The tears started running down her cheeks. She couldn't even move as she saw her mother pressing her brother's arm onto the hot, red glowing hotplate, burning his flesh. Her brother too had tears running down his face, his face twisted in pain.

"Mother, stop please I beg you! Stop it, it hurts!" Matt cried in pain while he tried to pull his arm away, to get out of his mother hold and to stop this burning.

The woman wouldn't have any of that, she only tightened her grip and increased the pressure on the arm, pressing him further onto the hot plate. A mad, a fanatic, wild grin speared over her face, as the boy tried to free his arm. This would teach that devilish boy.

"Stop! I said stop it!" The plate splitted. Cracks appeared all over it, turning off as a side effect of the destruction. Three pairs of eyes stared at the destructed plate, a knife was sunken into the middle of the plate, not far from Matt's arm. That nothing else happened as the plate was destroyed was a wonder.

Matt stared in shock at the broken plate under his arm. What just happened? Things like that didn't just happen out of nowhere, do they? Was that his doing? He just wished for the pain to stop, for that stupid plate to turn off and then…the next thing he knew was that the plate was completely destroyed, so destroyed it just couldn't be just because of the knife. Moreover, just where did that knife did come from? It laid on the table the one moment and the next it was stuck in the plate…

Mrs. White turned in rage to her son, already opening her mouth to let him feel her rage.

As… the doorbell ringed.

-Line Break-

A-ou jumped out of the car, for today for incognito reasons he had used a car to get close to the twins house he had planned to park the car for a few hours, so it would seem like he was shopping or something like that. The twins' house was after all just a few minutes' walk away from the shopping district so it was a good disguise. He had just parked the car and used his ability to check at the twins in their house to check the situation, as he saw what was happening inside the house.

He cursed as he saw that woman pressing Tweedledum's –Matt's- arm onto the hotplate. Without wasting a second, he jumped out of the car and raced over to the door, orders be damned and screw staying undercover.

Orders or not, he didn't care that he shouldn't let himself be seen like this, that he should keep his head down and keep an eye on them from afar, giving daily reports and telling Éclair if he or Un-ou notice something worryingly so she could interfere. But that didn't matter now, he had to interfere with this.

He wanted to kick down the door and rip that woman away from the black haired teen, people like her should never have children, not now not ever. But if he did kicked down the door there would be a lot more troubles, so he decided to go the more 'proper.' He had seen how Tweedledum used Magnetfeld by accident to destroy the plate, to protect himself and he saw of the woman opened her mouth. He had to get the two out of there now.

-Line Break-.

Mrs. White blinked before she turned and walked to the door. As her mother passed by her Carrie hurried to her brother who still stood beside the oven, staring at the broken plate.

She carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. He didn't cry anymore, but the wet marks left by his tears were still there. She tried smiling at her brother, to reassure him that she was there for him, but it didn't really work, it came out more of a grimace than anything else.

Matt looked at his sister, but his eyes were unfocused, it was as if he looked right through her.

"Nee…san…?" Carrie blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"Matt? What's going on? What is a Nee-san?" Matt blinked and his eyes refocused on his sister. He looked confused at her.

"Sister? What happened? Where did mother go, after…?" The black haired girl looked at her brother, who in return looked at her confused. He really didn't know what was going on.

"Mother's at the door…you said something…Nee-san? Do you know what it means? Why you said that?" Matt looked at his sister. His mind was racing. Why did he blank out like that? And what or who was Nee-san? Why had he even said it? He tried to remember the meaning if he even knew the meaning. In the end, he shook his head.

He didn't know what it means. He didn't know why he said it.

Carrie nodded softly. So her brother didn't know what's going on either. He didn't know why he said that. Somewhere deep down she was somewhat disappointed that he didn't. She remembered how her heart had speeded up as he said the word. Something that reminded her of longing tucked at the strings of her heart. She didn't want to admit it, though, and she worried that if she did, that her brother would try everything to find out what it mean and use it whenever possible just to make her happy. No, she would keep silent about it for the moment. No matter how much she longed for that word as if had a special meaning.

Mrs. White came back into the kitchen, Matt let the sleeve of his shirt fall down over his burned arm out of reflex to hide the burn. Behind her was a tall, dark-skinned man with white hair, thick eyebrows and red markings under his eyes. He looked rather frightening with his giant build and for the fact that he didn't smile. Actually, the twins had the feeling that the man was furious inside. He nodded shortly to the twins.

"Mr. Aou is here to bring you to school, get your bags now." The twins looked at each other confused but decided the punishment was not worth it and hurried to get their bags. As they came back down with their bags, Mr. Aou stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. They said goodbye to their mother and followed the tall man. Both wondering the same thing: What was going on? Surely they would have known when someone was supposed to pick them up. Not to forget that he was way too early. School wouldn't start in the next two hours so why would he pick them up now, when he really was supposed to do that.

"Uhm…Mr…Mr. Aou?"

"Call me A-ou, that's my actual name. I didn't have much time to think of a story or cover name to get you two out of there, so I just made it up as I talked." The twins stopped dead in their tracks. That man lied to their mother? He lied to get them out of the house? Why?

The white haired man stopped in front of a car and turned to the twins, who stopped a few feets away.

"Get in, I'll explain once we're inside, this is nothing that should be explained out in the open, believe me." Neither of the twins made any movement towards the car, they stood still in their place. A-ou could see the distrust in their eyes. Well, he would have to really worry about their mental state if they simply trusted him like that White woman.

Really, an unknown man stands in front of her door and tells her some story about this being a new school service, the children now getting pick up one by one by someone so they would all show up on time, and people who needed it would earn some extra money, a kind of charity project. Who in their right mind would believe that? Not to forget that that woman said she didn't know about it, and she still let him take the twins with him after he 'notice' the crucifix on the wall next to her and started talking with her about how great God was and everything. He had to thank Un-ou later because this was basically the only useful information that they got on that woman. She was a religious fanatic. Seriously.

He didn't exactly believe in God, but neither did he believe that God did not exist, like the rest of the E.S. He did read the Bible and other books of other religions, but as time went by. It was a part of the job –really- to lose your belief in some greater being like God when you were an E.S member. Easy and simple. And when someone with beliefs like that White woman came into the picture, it became even clearer of how some people abused 'God,' the reason why all E.S members this far lost their belief in God. They didn't deny that he exists or something like that, they just lost their faith in him, like Alv and Dvergr once had lost their faith in humanity and friendship -thanks to the Nouvlesse here-, before they managed to rebuild it as they were reborn.

A-ou gave a soft sigh before he addressed the twins.

"It's good to see that you're not as easily trusting as your mother and take my word, but I'm not planning on harming you. I want to help the two of you. Please, get into the car so I can explain on the way to the hospital to let T-Matt's arm get treated." Carrie and Matt looked at each other, before nodding softly and walking up to the taller man. They didn't have anything to lose, now had they?

A-ou opened the door for the two and let them climb in before he closed the door and went to the driver's door to climb in himself.

Carrie and Matt looked a bit confused at the interior design of the car. It looked a lot different from what they knew the inside of a car looked like. Given, their mother's car was an old one, but they also never saw that one of the new cars that had such a design the few times they were able to catch a glimpse of the inside of their classmates cars when they passed the cars. Many of their classmates had nice looking cars, both inside and outside, but this car simply topped all they had ever seen, it simply looked…magnificent and futuristic. The outside was like a normal car, and if you looked from the outside, the inside too, but actual being inside and seeing it was just…wow.

A-ou started the motor and started to drive down the street. With one hand he tapped on a pad like device, which was where normally the radio was in a car. Different pictures and words rushed over the screen and disappeared as soon as A-ou tapped onto one of them, making place for new ones and allowing A-ou tap in some numbers. A flap under the pad sprung open, a small flat jar. A-ou took the jar and threw it over his shoulder into Matt's hands, who had trouble probably catching it.

"Here, use it on the burn. It'll cool it and make it stop hurting. I can't give you something to heal the burn before we had your arm checked by a doctor and his report in our hands."

"Uhm…" Matt looked at the jar a bit perplexed –it was the first time someone gave him something for a wound of his-, "thank you?" A-ou nodded, concentrating on the street in front of him.

Matt opened the jar and looked at the nearly see-through glimmering substance. He wasn't exactly sure if he should trust something this unknown man gave him. Sure he already climbed into his futuristic car, but does that mean he should simply trust something the man gave him? Lucky for Matt, he didn't have to decide if he trusted the man or not, his sister had taken the jar out of his hand, pulled his sleeve up and started massaging the substance onto his burned skin. A wave of relief ran through his body as the substance touched his burned skin, cooling it in an instant and making the pain he felt until now go away. Whatever it actually was what the white haired man gave him, it helped.

"Better?" Matthew nodded and A-ou gave him a friendly smile through the rearview mirror.

"I believe I should tell the two of you who I am now." The twins didn't give him an answer and let him continue.

"Like I said, my name is A-ou and I work for the Government," the twins looked at each other, somewhat susceptive, somewhat worried.

"You probably, hopefully, have never heard of the unit I work for. It's called E.S and is a secret unit only the highest ranked people in the whole country know about. We're a mostly an independent Unit and respond directly to our Chief, who in return responds directly to the Government heads. The E.S mostly takes care of the highest rankest criminals, help in peace missions, the one or other peace trading and so on. That's all I can tell you about what the E.S usual does."

"Then...why are you here? Why are you telling us this?" Matt asked suspiciously as he eyed the large man.

"I'm afraid that's classified for now, but don't worry you'll learn why soon. You're not in trouble or anything like that, though." The bear of a man said with a rumbling chuckle.

"What do you want from us?" A-ou took a moment to over think his answer before he opened his mouth, he had to be careful with what he had to say after all.

"You remember what happened? A moment ago in the kitchen with the knife?" If the man hadn't had the twins attention before, he surely had it now. He knew what happened there? What was going on? They nodded slightly, hoping the man would explain it.

"That's a small part reason why you two are interesting to us, those abilities you two have."

"What are you talking about Mr. A-ou?" The dark skin man chuckled slightly at the girl's question.

"A-ou is more than enough girly. And you're trying to tell me that you don't know what I mean? No talking in the others mind? No, just having destroyed a hotplate? Making a knife move through half the kitchen without moving a muscle and quick enough that three people didn't notice it until it stuck in the plate?" The twins looked at each other, worried. How did that man, even when he was nice to them, know about those things? They haven't talked about it with anyone, ever. And that with the knife only happened once, today. So how did that man know of those things?

"We in the E.S all have special abilities, mine are my eyes. To explain it simply I can see through everything and a lot farther than most people can with tools to expand their sight, there's more to it but that shall be enough, for now, I'm not exactly allowed to tell you all this, though neither am I forbidden so…I guess it's best if we keep this as a little secret for now. There are people, criminals, who would love to get their fingers on you two. You're young, have abilities, don't know about it and to some extent easy to manipulate because you're not aware of what you two are getting into, what you are born into."

"Then how do we know that you belong to the good guys? That we can trust you? You could belong just as much to the bad guys as those others you're talking about" A-ou looked through the rearview mirror at the boy. Just now, for a short moment he heard a bit of his old self, the strong headed boy who was willingly and capable of distrusting everybody and everyone, unless they earned his trust –which wasn't as easy as just to save his live. Nope, it tended to take years to get the boy to trust one, and the ones he usually trusted were the E.S members, but it was no use now dwelling in the past, even if it was nice to see parts of themselves, their former selves flashing through.

"You don't. Neither can anyone say who the bad guys are, for now, the only thing you can do is to try and trust me not to harm the two of you." So the boy, Tweedledum's reincarnation, had to do the one thing his past self was the worse in.

"Great." A-ou heard the boy crumble silently and chuckled slightly.

"Not exactly something you like, huh kid?"

"Not really." Another chuckle was heard from the tall man.

"No surprise there. How's with you, missy? Think you'd be able to trust me to help the two of you for the moment?" Carrie stayed silent for a moment. Should she or should she not? Matt was right, they didn't know if A-ou belonged to the good guys or not, but…he got them out of their house before their Mother could do worse to Matt and he gave Matt something against his pain and he also told them more about these…things they could do, at least as much as he said he was allowed to. So the question now was to trust him or not, it wasn't as if they had anything to lose.

"I'll trust you for now."

**"I'll trust you for now."** The same words, the exact same ones spoken by a little pink haired girl.

**"I'll trust you, for now, so please, please help Cesario. I'm begging you! Help him!" The girl begged with tears running down her faces, clutching the head of a silver haired male, who was knocked out and half buried under a pile of rubble, bleeding from a wound on his head and some others that they couldn't see, at least guessing from the blood that gathered around him. It was highly unlikely that he, even if they got him out of there, would survive. She knew it but still. The little girl looking up at them with her teary eyes and tears streaked face and clutching her friends head in her tiny arms, she couldn't help but take pity on her.**

**"Tweedledum."**

**"Hai, Nee-san."**

.

"Sister?

.

"Sister?"

.

"Sister, are you all right?"

* * *

**Thanks for betaing goes to ****FunahoMisaki**

**BlackRose015**


End file.
